


Almost too easy

by Thapphireth



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth
Summary: Mayuri Kurotsuchi is proud. Kisuke Urahara has no qualms using that to his advantage.





	Almost too easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Presque trop facile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053767) by [Thapphireth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth). 



> This is a translation from my French text "Presque trop facile". English isn't my first language, so if you find strange sounding stuff or mistakes in my writing, I'd love to know so I can get better!

His forehead pressed against his arms, his knees partly rubbed raw on the wood floor already, Kisuke smiles. Pride always was Mayuri’s weakness. He needed only allow himself to be injured, then keep apart from the battlefield, and feign embarrassment, to awaken a need for recognition that still, after more than a century, leaves the other shinigami as vulnerable as a human newborn. One hand clenched over the wound, his gaze low, falsely mortified, an ill-disguised shiver while receiving care ; the ruse was so simple, it was almost disappointing. Then again, results alone matter : Mayuri has abandoned every pretence of composure and he is now pouring all of his energy, all of his _talent_ , into making him come. Kisuke would laugh with satisfaction, were his voice not strangled by his former assistant’s sex, hands, and _reiatsu_. His victory is only partly silent though : Mayuri’s groans are telling him, loud and clear, that he belongs to him.


End file.
